The present invention is a unique and useful device to solve the long-term problem, not yet achieved by one skilled in the art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,475, of capturing and removing excess, unwanted hair from a hair brush, so as to not allow the hair to scatter around the area where the hair was being brushed. The proposed device can be applied to human and animal (e.g. dogs and cats) hair without modification.
The accumulation and entanglement of hair in a brush has always been noted as a problem in commercial advertisements, patents, and patent applications associated with the cleaning of a hair brush for more than 50 years. The approach most commonly used is to manually remove the hair from the brush by using one's fingers to pull the hair out; to apply a secondary comb or other instrument to gather and pull the hair out; or adding a netting to gather the hair trapped in the brush and drawing a comb through the brush's bristles and disposing of the excess hair, such as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,362.
The practical issues defined have been that if a comb or other instrument is used which has various size pieces (i.e. teeth diameter), at a variety of distances, it can interfere or cause damage to beaded hair brush bristles, thereby breaking the brush and/or the comb. It has been suggested that the hair entrapped in the brush be cut out using scissors to release one end of the hair, thereby making the hair shorter and easier to remove. However, this approach still requires subsequent manual treatment with one's fingers or a comb in order to remove the now shorter hair pieces from the brush bristles (beaded or not).
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once, given, the following disclosure.